


Literal Bashing

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT6, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: All is fun and games, until Marinette has a sugar rush.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste/Alya Césaire/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Literal Bashing

**_ Literal Bashing _ **

Alya tried not to laugh as Marinette ran away, the girl had been acting so immaturely the past couple of weeks, probably due to her excitement. After all, it wasn’t everyday Haly’s Funfair and Circus comes to town. Alya, Nino and Adrien had been placed on Marinette watch, meaning that had to make sure the French-Asian girl was out of harm’s way for the night. Marinette visited almost every stall, winning various prizes.

Alya had to stop her from drinking caramelised coffee, since the girl was already on a sugar high.

“OOOH!” Squealed Marinette, spotting the bumper cars, “Alya, look, look, bumper cars, let’s find everyone and go on!”

Alya winced at the volume of Marinette’s voice, already knowing Marinette couldn’t be dissuaded, “Alright, but we need to be fast if we’re going to see the circus acts.”

Marinette nodded rapidly, before running off to find their classmates.

“Shouldn’t we go with her?” Asked Adrien, as he, Nino and Alya watched Marinette race around the fair ground.

“Give it a couple of minutes, Marinette will be back here with everyone.” Said Nino, leaning against the railings.

True to form, Marinette came back with all their classmates, Lila looking disturbed and Chloe looking like she didn’t want to be there, a sentiment that the class shared but Damocles had made them take Chloe as well.

Within minutes, they were all in bumper cars and were driving about the place, Marinette cackled as she knocked Nathaniel into Kim. Lila spent most of her time stuck in a corner after being trapped by Alix and Rose. Chloe kept trying to hide behind Sabrina, only for the red-haired girl to knock the heiress’s car around. Alya and Nino teamed up with Adrien to keep Marinette under control, just as the girl bumped Myléne into Ivan, which lead Ivan to bumping into Juleka, who in turn bumped into Max, Chloe, Sabrina, Rose, Alix and Lila. Alya heard Marc, Luka and Kagami laughing from the side lines, watching as Marinette unleased her inner speed demon.

There was a buzzer that signalled that their turn was over. Everyone clambered out of their cars, expect Marinette, who bounded out and started for the next ride. Kagami hooked two fingers under Marinette’s collar, keeping the girl at bay until Alya, Nino and Adrien could arrive.

“The show’s going to be starting soon.” Said Luka, as the group guided Marinette towards the tent. The rest of the night went quickly, and Adrien found himself giving the tired girl a piggyback ride back to the bakery.

“Well, she certainly enjoyed herself.” Said Kagami, looking at the big Ryuko plushie Marinette had won, “She’s really building up a collection, isn’t she?”

“I know she made the original ones, especially since she sleeps with some of them.” Said Alya, as small snored emanated from Marinette, “She’s adorable, isn’t she?”

“Try saying that when she’s drooling on _your_ shoulder.” Groused Adrien, as Marinette snuggled closer to him.

They gave Marinette’s parents a greeting as they all piled into Marinette’s room, sleeping bags, pillows and blankets already set out for them. Adrien tried not to smirk at his pictures on the wall, along with Kagami, Luka, Alya and Nino. There was one picture where Marinette and Manon were having their faces painted. Manon had a blue butterfly and Marinette had a ladybug.

Adrien carefully lowered Marinette onto her bed, carefully shifting the covers so the Miracle box would remain hidden, Marinette latched onto the Ryuko plushie as soon as Kagami placed it down. When Adrien looked down again, he found that Marinette had started sucking her thumb.

There was a shutter sound as Alya took a picture. Marinette let out a small grumble, before rolling over in her sleep.


End file.
